Block the Sun
by Ruwa Owen
Summary: AU Kagayaku Hoshi Academy is the #1 music school in the world producing high key managers, song writers and singers that go on to be international stars. The Generations of Miracles who had a bad break in middle school will now reunite at Hoshi. They might just dominate the school if not for Kuroko's opposition and what's this news about a prodigy student from the USA. GOMxKagami
1. Prologue

**A/N I thought of this while listening to B1A4 and scrolling through the Kuroko no Basuke tag on tumblr. Maybe people have already tried this but maybe not, I don't know...**

Disclaimer- Oh I wish I did own them (also this is my first and only disclaimer for all the characters in Kuroko no Basuke)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Prologue**

The lights in the stadium dim down and roaring screams start building as the large velvet red curtain rises. Spotlights space out evenly on the stage and now the crowd is in hysterics. The noise is deafening but with the earpieces in it is more like a hum. I can feel the buzz of excitement coating the air shaking me or maybe that is the slight movement of the floor beneath my feet. My band mates once beside me under stage are all being raised as they come in.

Beginning the song is a series of strong chords played by the lead guitarist Aomine who embodies the same sense of strength but free flow that his fans admire. Kise plays with him producing the complicated rhythm and keeping it steady. No rhythm was too hard for him to duplicate after reading the music which made him a great second guitarist. Then there was Akashi on drums whose playing style was about as intense as his stare. Midorima came in with the keyboard his hands moving quickly over the keys but never ever missing any of the notes. Murasakibara their dj supposedly never cared how he mixed in extra sounds but they always seemed unique but fitting for every song. The mellow bass guitar that unified the whole group was played by Kuroko Tetsuya. Much like his instrument he was not very noticeable but all the group members recognized that he was what made them the best.

Even I recognized it, and who might I be? Kagami Taiga lead vocalist, Kise and Aomine could also sing but my voice according to our label flew above the rest, jumping into to ranges that no one else in the band could reach. Some reviews claimed me to be some singing prodigy or an angel. Truthfully though, hard work, effort, stretching my voice as far as I could go without straining it, was how I got to where I am standing on stage side by side with..._no_… **apart** of the Generation of Miracles.

On cue I was lifted to center front of the stage rising from underneath it. I gripped the microphone tightly as I raised it to my lips. I was always a little nervous before going on but seeing the crowd go wild always relieved me. I could only hear them though because the fire blazing on the side of the stage at my arrival blinded me for a second but it quickly died down.

_Achieve or believe that your dreams are a fantastic liieee _ I sang into the mic.

_Dog eat dog world our only hope is to surviveee_ "you know the words" I turned the mike toward the mob of fans.

_There's a time and a place where you'll have to prove you're righhht _

_If you give up now you'll risk everything hanging on the linnneee _they sang enthusiastically.

"Nice, nice keep it going" I encouraged I did the next line with them.

_You can't see what you've become; your light's so bright sometimes you block the sun_

_"The suunnn" _echoed Aomine winking when I looked over at him. Nobody else would understand that wink except for our band and maybe our classmates. I remembered when I first handed everyone this song a month ago and they had all laughed.

Kise was the first to comment "This is from when-"

"Yep" Midorima stated cutting him off.

"Their first fight" added Kuroko with a rare slight smile.

"It's okay" Murasakibara spoke feigning uninterested and popping a pocky stick into his mouth.

"It'll be a top charter" was Akashi's judgment after scanning the sheet.

"Who cares if it is or not,** this**" Aomine locked eyes with me "might be your best work"

"Might be?"I agreed.

We all knew that in the last year we had gone through so much. It wasn't a perfect start for us, that was for sure, more disastrous than anything. Actually never mind I think if you really want to understand I'll just start from the beginning.

_1 year earlier September _

_** Fin RnR **  
_


	2. GOM who?

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or faved I really super appreciate it. Also please excuse any mistakes. When my writing goes over two pages I tend to miss things **

Smrcchi- why you no login so I can respond PM thank you for the sweet review I'm glad you liked this so far and I know there really isn't much GOMXKagami

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_1 year earlier September _

I looked at the map again and then back at the large building in front of me. _Andromeda _read the shining gold plaque placed on the small amount of brick wall between two entry doors. This couldn't be right. There was no way I was on the complete opposite side of where I was supposed to be. I turned the small map in my hands growing increasingly exasperated as I did so.

"This is so aggravating!" I threw the map on the concrete and stomped on it with my black Jordan sneakers. It was probably pointless and a waste of my time to take out my anger on a map but I felt better seeing the map torn to pieces on the ground.

"You shouldn't litter?" a monotone voice made me tense catching me off guard. I looked to the right of me to find a short, pale, light blue haired boy standing before me. Where did he come from? I know I was a little lost in my own world but I had keen senses.

"Jeez you nearly gave me heart attack don't sneak up on people like that" I scolded looking into his expressionless face. There's something wrong with this kid.

"Sneak up? I've been here the whole time" he disclosed peering up at me from behind his bangs.

"Uh-" I was about to tell him how impossible and creepy that sounded but a loud outbreak of screams and people running past me heeded my attention. Instinctively I twisted around trying to make out what the gathering crowd at the front gate was for.

"What's going on?" I wondered out loud still observing the raging group of students.

"They're here" stated the indifferent voice of the kid that I forgot was stagnant beside me.

"Who's here?" I pivoted back but the boy was gone. I checked all over making a perfect 360 but sure enough he was nowhere in sight. I felt a cold rush of air race down my spine making me shudder. Was it possible I'd just seen a ghost?

I brushed off the odd incident and picked up the crumpled map placing it into my workout bag that held my dance clothes. Then slinging my bag over my shoulder I marched across the grass and paved walkways to see what all the commotion was about.

Upon my arrival at the iron barred front gates I was thrust into the crowd by people pushing up behind me. Struggling I tried to fight my way through but that just made things worse. I tripped over my own loose shoelace as I made it to the very front. Face planting into the sidewalk was never pretty but what made it worse was blocking the open path made for whomever it was arriving. The roaring onlookers stopped immediately making the area eerily silent as they waited for a scene to unfold.

Dang that hurt, my head was spinning and when I pulled up from the ground I gazed hazily into a pair of white and blue Adidas sneakers. A hand came into view but I didn't take it, instead I hurriedly gathered my bag and stood up brushing off my jeans. I stared face to face with the person belonging to the offered hand and nice shoes. He was tall around the same height as me I guessed since our eyes were at the same level. His face was framed by medium length blonde hair with bangs falling a little over his smiling caramel colored eyes.

"Wow you're as tall as I am and not too scary looking. I hope you're not on the music track because I'm not sure I can compete" the guy commented patting my shoulder. The girls around lost it shrieking 'No Kise you're the best' and 'that guys way below your level'. All their comments were beginning to piss me off as well as the guy who started it all. What did he mean 'not too scary' and then saying it with a smile like that was a compliment.

"Kise, stop socializing I'm not going to be late because of you! You know how Akashi gets" A dark-skinned guy with short indigo hair growled coming up from behind the boy. He pinched Kise's right un-pierced ear and dragged the blonde away not apologizing as he brushed past me.

"Ow Aominecchi let go" Kise whined following along. Aominecchi? What type of name was that? It was unfathomable to me that this entire mob racket was over two people. Who were Kise and Aominecchi and why did they command the attention of this prestigious school's student body.

Well I guess I would have time to think about it seeing as I was alone now. The group of students had followed the two boys still yelling their heads off. They weren't too far away though yet. Actually I should be following the boys too. There was a good chance they were going to the audition if they were talking about being late. After all it was, I checked my watch, 11:50 am and everyone auditioning had to be registered by 12 pm.

Making a quick decision I chose to catch up with the slow moving throng of people. I had no choice anyway my map was pretty much useless after earlier.

I made it to the registration table with just minutes left before closing. I thought the crowd outside was big, that was nothing compared to the inside. I didn't know the max occupancy of this regal hall, but I was pretty sure it hit its mark thirty people ago. Instrument cases were strewn about their owners hovering closely by. Little cliques had already started forming made up of kids coming from the same school or who had the same private teachers. Kagayaku Hoshi Academy auditions were like nothing I'd ever seen. It was controlled chaos.

Back in America I had taken some voice lessons and auditioned for small competitions and actually placed in most of them, but none of those were on the scale of this school. For this school I had to fill out a rigorous application that involved what track I selected, where I've studied music, awards, and a two minute audition video of a song that represented the theme of hope.

If selected they assigned you one of the three auditions days to attend for final judgment. Because and I quote from the actual letter I received "Anyone can play to an empty room we want to see you in person". Hoshi Academy didn't know it yet but I loved challenges. There was something that just got me pumped about performing for the best to study with the best.

Pulling my water bottle from my bag I took a big swig before doing some voice warm ups. I was number 54 but that didn't mean anything. All the numbers were drawn at random to keep it fair or maybe it was to keep everyone on their toes. Seeing as people paced nervously back and forth only paying close attention to the flat screens broadcasting audition rooms live to size up the competition. The Judges included the dean of the school, two heads of the music department, two heads of the dance department and special guess idol Ayumi Hamasaki.

"52 report to audition room B" the loud announcement came over the speakers.

I let out a sigh of relief that was close. Going to start practicing again I halted seeing as everyone in the room had also turned silent. Not again I looked at the nearest flat screen just in time to see that Kise kid stroll into the audition room an electric guitar in hand.

"Number 52 Kise Ryota Teiko Middle School" He bowed. An assistant handed him one of the ten selections of sight reading as he finished attaching his instrument to the amp.

"You have 30 seconds to look over the music your time starts now" a small countdown clock appeared in the upper right hand corner of the t.v. screen. It wasn't even five seconds down when Kise said "Ready" placing the sheets on the ground. The judges looked surprised as he immediately started playing the complicated piece. His hands glided smoothly over the instrument with near mastery of what he had just read. I was mesmerized there was no way he was that good. When he finished the judges all turned to consult each other. The Dean slid a paper to the idol Ayu to read.

"Congratulations you have been accepted to the Kagayaku Hoshi Academy's music track, co-chair of the music department" the camera zoomed to him and he smiled "Would like to note that he was impressed, watch some of those transitions, and he looks forward to working with you"

"Thank you all, I promise to work hard" Kise proclaimed with a bright smile before bowing again and exiting.

"G-O-M isn't disappointing after all" A girl spoke sitting in a leather chair next to me.

"What's G-O-M?" I asked looking at her. She had short chestnut hair and huge brown eyes I observed she was wearing an academy uniform so she must be an upperclassman or was accepted early.

"Are you not from here how could you not know about the Generation of Miracles?" She gasped.

"Yeah I just moved here from America actually" I told her. I didn't know who the Generations of Miracles were but they already sounded interesting.

"America wow you're really REALLY not from here so I'll let you off. I'm Aida Riko management track by the way" she said holding out her hand for me to shake. I shook it but I thought it was weird so I had to ask.

"I thought they didn't do handshakes in Japan"

"As a management track student we have to study international customs so not to embarrass ourselves when meeting foreign clients; but that's not important. Generation of Miracles or as referred to by management track, your new best friends, we're all competing to get them. They're basically a dream team established in middle school. Six top scale students that obliterated all the teams in Hoshi Academy's Rising Star competition. The one you just watched wa- "

"Kise Ryota I heard and met briefly outside at the front gates."

"I bet that was fun" she said sarcastically and I decided I liked her a little.

"He's the part time male model slash copycat musician. He not only can duplicate any piece practically perfect from reading the music once but also the style of the person who wrote it"

"That's a little scary"

"Ha" she laughed "he's not even the best one" Now I was really listening because if he wasn't the best one after all that then who was.

"Aomine Daiki" She pointed to the audition room and I saw the indigo haired boy from earlier.

"Met him too sort of"

"You've had a busy morning. Aomine is a completely self-taught musician. I'm talking reading music and everything. With no teaching he's developed a unique playing style not even Kise can even touch, just observe."

I watched the screen and he was partly through the sight reading piece. She was right though his hold on the instrument was strange and I didn't know if it was the pressure from his fingers holding down the notes or his strumming but there was something strangely intriguing about his playing style.

"That's it just those two right"

"No bakagami" I hope that name didn't stick "Weren't you listening I said six. There is also Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi and the phantom sixth player Kuroko Tetsuya though I hear he went yesterday which is weird because the school was going to put them all together for the ratings you know. That's why I'm here anyway their numbers were told to the judges already and they will be called in order."

"Kise and Aomine have gone, Murasakibara Atsushi is in now" I again turned back to the screen.

"Whoa he's huge! How tall is he?"

"208 cm or 6 foot 8"

"That's ridiculous and creepy that you know that" I earned a slap to the arm for that "What does he play?"

"Sound mixing" she smiled "He's like the Skrillex of Japan"

"Interesting" I watched as he too got accepted and a new number was announced over the speakers. A guy with jade hair and glasses came into the room. The assistant helped set up a keyboard for him as he took off bandages? on his fingers.

"Who's he" I asked Aida my expert on the Generation of Miracles.

"Midorima Shintaro clearly a keyboardist. His hands are like magic you see he wraps them just to preserve them until he plays. he never misses a note, cue, pause anything really"

"Congratulati-" I didn't have to hear the rest to know he was accepted so I turned back to Aida.

"Isn't it a little messed up that the School set it up so they could all go in order?"

"Maybe, but its 'random' right so you know what that means?" Her air quotes confused me more.

"No I don-"

"Number 54 please report to audition room B" the announcement came making me gulp.

"They place some poor sucker in between so it doesn't seem planned" She finished after the announcement. I twisted to show her the number on my back. Turning back I saw her eyes widened. I started to walk off in the direction of the room but she grabbed my arm.

"First you're going the wrong way and second I hope you're good"

* * *

**Review and tell me your thoughts**


	3. Watch Me Shine

**A/N Hey thanks for the continued support in reviews and hello to all my new followers. For the song I chose (which has a special meaning and will come up later in the story) there will be a link on my profile to the video I watched.**

**Disclaimer: Jessie J**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Remember it isn't over until the fat lady sings so you have nothing to worry about since you're male and healthy" Riko senpai spoke weaving through kids as she led me to the correct audition room. She was trying to give me a pep talk spouting inspirational quotes and phrases but none helped.

"You're not making me feel any better" I said dodging kids as I followed closely behind.

"Okay" She stopped reaching our destination "Look Kagami I don't know you very well but I do know this. The school placing you between the Miracles seems unfair now but it's not. If accepted you'd cross them in auditions sooner or later anyway. Right now you just need to prove to them it doesn't matter who you come after you will be the best when you perform."

Wow I guess when it came to crunch time she could give a pretty decent speech. "You're right I got this I'll prove to the GOM I'm on their level" I said gaining back my drive.

"That's right" She raised her hand for a high five and I met it enthusiastically with my own. Then confidently I turned the gold doorknob to the room that would decide my future here.

Going in the room wasn't very big and the panel of judges sat straight ahead clipboards in hand ready to take notes. Now I could read all their names clearly though.

"Number 54 Kagami Taiga Briar Institute New York" I bowed. When I came up I saw the music department co-chair, Miss Hanamura a woman with layered jet black hair and sleek circle framed glasses, whisper something to the dean. He raised an eyebrow and whispered something back then turned to me with a smile.

"You have 30 seconds to analyze the piece your time starts now." The assistant handed me the sight reading and I thanked her.

I read over the piece trying to spot any accidentals or tempo changes. The ending was going to be little messy but I was confident in my abilities.

"Your time is up please sing" said the second head of the music department Mr. Oshiro a built man with lightly graying hair. He leaned back in his chair away from the mike in front of him.

When I sang the song it felt like an out of body experience. I knew I was singing and I knew that I was hitting the notes but at the same time it seemed somehow off. Maybe it was nerves or opposite over excitement. It was over much too quickly and the judges began to start firing off questions.

"Name the scale the piece was written in?"

"C minor"

"Notes in the key signature"

"Flats E, A, and B"

"At the fermata in measure 14 how long did you hold for"

"4 beats or a whole note" I tried to answer just as fast as they cranked them out. The note with the fermata was a half note meaning it got two beats but the point of fermatas was to hold notes for longer than their indicated note value. This with the other questions were just a way of separating out kids who couldn't read music from those who could.

"Okay, whenever you are ready go ahead and sing what you have prepared for us today" said Mr. Ohshiro.

I pulled a chair from the side of the room used for instruments like Cello where you couldn't stand and play. I sat down on it the wrong way so my chest was facing the back of the seat. I took a deep breath closing my eyes before starting.

_"Sitting here do Iiiiiiiii look perrrfect?" _I sang smoothly now that I was warmed up I refused to mess this up. I opened my eyes trying to make my gaze as soft but intense as possible when I stared at the judges. Acting was very much a factor in performing. It was on the same level in purpose as the words coming out your mouth. Being a good singer was nice but you had to sell the emotion in the songs as well.

_"I forgot what to do to fit the mold, Yeeaaaah _

_The more I __**try **__the __**less**__ it's working_

_Cause everything inside meee" _I placed one hand to my chest_ "Screams_

_No, no, no, no, nooooo..." _

_"Don't lose who you are in the blur of the staaarrrrs!" _This line made me think of the Generation of Miracles. They would be the stars and I in this moment was trying not to lose myself. They shined bright but I could do it too I hoped everyone outside the audition room was watching me just as closely as they had been the Miracles.

_"Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be __**okay**__._

_Sometimes it's haaaarrd to follow your heaaaarrrt._

_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are! _

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows like whoa,_

_ Just go and leave me alone _

_Real talk, real life, good luck, good night _

_With a smile, that's my home, that's my hoommme" _I ended on a soft note bowing my head. For not even half a song I couldn't help but smile knowing I nailed it. A full song for auditions was improbable because the judges would never be able to get through everyone. The section of the song I chose though carried enough weight on its own. Lifting up my head I found that the idol Ayu was crying. What the hell? The other judges were just as surprised. They consulted each other and regrouped. The Dean would announce the judgment while the idol cleaned up.

"Congratulations you have been accepted to Kagayaku Hoshi Academy under our dual enrollment program for music and writing"

"huh?"

"You wrote the song in your submitted audition video correct?" he asked.

"um..yeah but…"

"You can thank co-head of the music department Miss Hanamura for taking notice of your potential and recommending you for dual enrollment"

"Thank you Sensei?" I responded automatically bowing in her direction. I didn't mean for it to come out like a question. Yet, it probably had something to do with me being utterly confused about this predicament. Dual enrollment wasn't bad just unexpected.

"I look forward to working with you Kagami" the woman smiled adjusting her glasses.

"I will work hard" I promised before bowing again to everyone. I moved to exit opening the door. I tensed seeing the next person was already standing there. He was pretty short compared to me. We both had red hair though, his was a lighter red and choppily cut with short bangs.

"Move. It's my turn" he said lips turning up in a smile that in no way matched the snappy way his words came out. I stood frozen in place. Not because I was being cocky but I couldn't move. What was this heavy pressure?

"Fine" he slid past me. I caught a glimpse of the boy's two different colored eyes they were full of vice and loathing. He closed the door and I collapsed to the ground my feet buckling under me.

"Are you okay?" Riko senpai asked concerned kneeling next to me.

'"I'm fine" I stood up. Now that he was gone it felt like the space was already lighter "Who was that?"

"Akashi Seijuro " she informed "You felt it right? His stage presence"

"His what?"

"Stage presence" she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "It was one of the reasons they obliterated people last year in the competition"

"Stage presence?" I echoed softly still confused.

"Yes, for example if you sang on the streets one or two people might stand and listen for a while right but Akashi is different he draws crowds. When he plays people can't seem to focus their attention anywhere else but on him. Sort of like you right now"

"What?"

That's when it hit me.

The room was calm as we had been talking, we didn't even have to speak over each other. Everyone was staring at us. Like a scene out of a movie they all surged forward coming at me.

"Whoa!" I yelled putting my hands out stopping them from mobbing me "What are you guys doing?!"

"Prodigy–kun, be friends with me" an anonymous voice shouted from the crowd. Then it really started.

"No me" there was a chorus of shouts coming at me "What is New York like?" "Did you sing on Broadway"

"Run" Riko grabbed my hand and we sprinted as fast as we could. She might be small but she was fast. I was right on her heels though. We made it to the exit door with little people still after us. I wiped away the sweat beading on my forehead.

"Damn" I heaved panting "I think I dropped my bag?"

"Here" said a voice beside me.

"Aaaahhhh" Riko and I jumped back in unison staring at the cotton candy blue haired boy from earlier. He held my gym bag out to me.

"You can see him too" I turned to her "What did I say about sneaking up on people kid, jeez where are your parents?"

"Please don't call me a child I'm in the same grade as you and I need to talk to you Kagami Taiga"

I blushed at my mistake and the fact that he was being so formal using my whole name. Seriously though he didn't look older than ten.

"Umm I was sort of already in a conversation" I told him peering over at Riko.

"It's okay I've got to go meet a friend anyway but Kagami I'm sure I'll run into you later" she smiled waving goodbye as she turned to leave. I waved back watching until she left through the front gates.

"So...What did you want to talk about?" I asked the small boy.

"My names Kuroko Tetsuya and I want to be your shadow"

* * *

**Fin Review possibly... maybe?**


	4. Face It

**A/N So I have some plan of where this story is going, but not entirely, if that makes any sense. I guess for the most part I know how my chapters will start but I'm never quite sure how they will end. phew okay Please enjoy the chapter it's sort of short but next chapter is going to be pretty long at least by my standards I've already started it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_A blank canvas painted white is still a blank canvas._

_White everything is white. _

_There are no other colors present._

_White is not a color._

_We include it but really it isn't._

_White is the absence of color._

_I feel I'm absent too._

This is an awful song. How did I even come up with this worthless piece of crap? I toss my small leather bound lyric notebook to the floor of my room. Staring at my ceiling has been the worst idea I've ever come up with.

I hate this.

Ever since talking to that Kuroko guy a week ago I haven't been able to focus on anything. School starts tomorrow and I'm going to have to give him an answer. I should skip class. No, I won't get my schedule then. Am I over analyzing this? I could just turn him down but then...Uuuugggggh why can't life be simple.

What time is it? Rolling over on my bed, I peered at my digital clock sitting on my mahogany dresser. 12:46 pm I read the numbers disbelievingly. There was no way I had been staring at the ceiling for two hours. I had been up at 9 am and made myself breakfast. Then, wrongly on my part, I thought it would be a good idea to try and write a song. Two hours though my mind might just be complete mush.

Sliding my legs over the edge of the bed I forced myself to get up again. The wood flooring was cold against my feet, even though summer was just ending. I need to do something to take my mind off things. Ha got it!

I began to strip until I was literally just down to my necklace and underwear. My cargo shorts and scarlet V-neck shirt I shot into my laundry hamper. Watching as they swooshed in, the force nearly pushing the weak cylindrical bin over. From my closet I grabbed jersey shorts and cut-off sleeve t-shirt, putting on each one as I got them. In the living room I found my music player and its tangle of earphones lying askew across my small couch. Trying my best to untangle the small buds I decided halfway untangled was better than nothing. I situated them snugly in my ears and raising the iPod armband onto my left arm. At the front door I shoved my feet into my favorite pair of running shoes. They were gold and black with red soles and shoe laces. Moving my hand to the bronze door knob a strange feeling planted itself in me. It tugged at my mind, I was forgetting someone or something important. There was no time to worry though.

Pushing my feelings aside I left my apartment. Locking up I left my home vacant until my return.

* * *

It was a nice day the sun was shining brightly and many people were at the park. Fast paced songs blasted in my ears setting the pace for my jog. I hadn't run like this in a while. Each beat my foot made padding against the park's dirt path was satisfaction. I was on my third mile but I needed to get in at least five to really get a good work out.

Running was definitely not my favorite exercise method, it was actually leveled more towards the bottom on my list truthfully. Today was just one of those days though. A day that I was just in the perfect mood to run. Maybe it was just a coping mechanism. I can't run away from my problems so I literally would just go and run.

Jogging past a fenced off basketball court I stopped abruptly hearing loud screams over my music. Watching the commotion on the court a small boy was on the ground, his arm was in a position I would call less than normal. A group of older boys surrounded him circling like hawks.

I wasn't one for conflict but I did feel bad for the guy just as an onlooker. I was about to continue my jog until I caught a glimpse of light blue hair in the corner of my eye. Was that who I thought it was? Doing a double take, my eyes didn't lie, Kuroko Tetsuya, the guy I was planning on avoiding tomorrow was on the court standing up for the broken boy on the ground. Was he stupid? Those guys were twice his size. Wasn't he in the music track too what would he do if he messed up his hands. Cursing under my breath I hopped the fence and made my way to them just in time to stop a fist colliding with Kuroko's face.

"Hey why don't we put that away" I glared down at the guy daring him to challenge me.

"Who do you think you are?" the guy snarled pulling his hand back.

"Running round leaving scars" Kuroko sang-spoke next to me in a quiet voice his face still expressionless. Dang Kuroko making jokes in a time like this. I laughed not being able to hold it in.

"What are you laughing at? What did he say?" The mobster said angrily not being able to decide who to focus his anger on.

"It's nothing, nothing. Why don't you just hurry along and leave" I said dismissing him. I really wasn't in the mood for a fight I had done enough of that back in the States.

"Do you know who I am" the boy said outraged.

"No, but I do know you are unwanted here" I said moving closer to him "So I'm asking you kindly to leave and I won't ask again." He was lucky his head even came up to my chin this kid wasn't intimidating at all.

"And what are you going to do if I don't. You seem to forget but you are outnumbered." His 4 groupies stood behind him laughing. I was pretty sure I could take them but would Kuroko and the anonymous boy he was attending too be stuck in the crossfire.

"Fine, how about you all versus me first one to score a point wins and the other will leave." I said snatching the ball off the ground and spinning it on my middle finger as I waited for their answer.

"I'm playing too" Kuroko injected. I wanted to argue with him, but looking at him there was some stranger spark in his eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind.

The leader turned to consult his cronies and reaching a decision turned back around.

"Deal first one to score stays we get ball first"

I slid my iPod armband off my arm tossing it to Kuroko who was leading the broken kid to the bench "This won't take long"

I was right, it didn't take long. The mob kids were sloppy and Kuroko easily slipped past them stealing the ball however he couldn't shoot for crap and I ended up having to dunk the ball in. After we won they didn't want to leave fairly like I should have expected, but a quick punch to the leaders face changed their opinions fast.

This whole event was exhausting I was not going to finish my run. Kuroko and I joined the guy on the bench. Kuroko pulling his shirt off turned it into a makeshift arm sling. Ren (we found out his name) thanked us profusely making me feel horrible for planning to walk away earlier.

"Are you sure you can make it to the hospital like that?" I asked.

"Yes, I will be fine I called my older sister she will meet me there. I can't thank you both enough" he said waving with his none hurt hand as he sprinted off.

We both waved back until he had turned around. A thick silence settled over us as we just stood there.

"Thank you Kagami-kun" Kuroko turned to me "I couldn't have done it without you"

"I know idiot, what were you thinking?" So stupid, he knew they outnumbered him in strength and stature. Yet, even then he came to that boy's defense. Maybe Kuroko wasn't some guy after all. He had guts, a strong sense of justice, and despite his almost expressionless face he was charismatic as well. Maybe his plan could work.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he questioned tilting his head to look up at me. I glanced down at him thinking about how odd it was for him to have read my mind.

"Yeah I have and I don't know if I fully understand why you want to do this, but I'm in. The GOM is strong and I love a challenge." I held out my fist for him to bump. It was my way of making a promise to him. A promise that said I'm going to see this mission through no matter how long it takes.

* * *

**fin**

**"Running round leaving scars" was something I thought about immediately after I had written the line before so that was probably a little ooc for Kuroko but I wanted to include it. **

**Thank You for all the continued support**

**Reviewers**

smrcchi

weirdgrammar

LicaToRiku

Angelzodica013

christianneo12

DiamondGoddess

ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid

Gort

**Favorites **

Once L

likeitmatters

patrengkee

weirdgrammar

Neola

DiamondGoddess

Fye Chroix

StuckOnIdeas4PenNames

ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid

Gort

smrcchi

TynxCann

KawaiiLunaChan

Tricjagirl

Jewlygem

MCRxRoxx

Miskisser

**Followers**

Akakakeshi

Angelzodica

Fye Chroix

Gort

Itaneko-chan

Jewlygem

LicaToRiku

Lysandera

Pulver15

StuckOnIdeas4PenNames

Superlils

Tani Yoru

Tetsunya

Trepidation Chance

Tricjagirl

TynxCann

Vens-chan

Whoopdydoo

ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid

likeitmatters

ritika1703

smrcchi

smrtangel

weirdgrammar

wildarms17

yoru-angel


	5. I knew you were trouble

**a/n Hey new chapter yay! My spring break has just started so I figure I should possibly have more time to write or less I'm going on a few college visits. I guess don't stab me I'll try to get a chapter up before break ends. Also hello to everyone who is now joining you are in for... I can't tell you because that would spoilers!  
**

Mamita- Hi and thanks for leaving a review I'm glad you love this and hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"You can pick up your jaw off the floor" Kise greeted me as I made it to class.

I backed out of the room and checked the room number before re-entering. There was no mistaking it. This was the only first year dual enrollment class, sooo… why were all the members of the Generation of Miracles here. My head was spinning and I'm sure it wasn't due to my lack of breakfast this morning. Yes that thing I had forgotten yesterday was to pick up groceries and I dearly needed them. Anyway as Kise suggested I closed my mouth. I analyzed the current layout of the room taking note that there were only 15 desks which in comparison to the other rooms this was a fairly small amount.

I felt it would be safest to sit next to Kuroko so I made my way to him. He was seated in the last row on right hand side next to one of five large windows. A simple good morning was uttered from Kuroko as I got closer and I returned it before snagging the seat in front of him. I set my bag down and twisted my body in my chair so I could face him.

"Did you enjoy the show this morning?" he asked.

"It was impressive" was all I could say. Other words came to mind like phenomenal and extraordinary but why would I want to inflate the already mightier than thou ego of the GOM members in the room. They had all outside of Kuroko performed at the opening ceremony this morning.

"Why didn't you perform with them?" It had crossed my mind as I watched the others jamming on stage.

"I couldn't afford to give them any false expectations. I have no intention of playing with them…at least… not until everything is fixed."

"hmmm I guess that makes sense. However can you explain to me how you and all of them got into Dual Enrollment class?" I might have said the last part a little too loud because Midorima who was diagonally two desks away from me turned to us. He had an odd cat figurine sitting on the corner of his desk which added to my confusion about these people.

"Did you actually believe you were special or better than us? We were accepted into the dual program through rising star at the end of middle school" Midorima said adjusting his black square framed glasses on his face.

"Then why did you have to come and audition?" I pried.

I hated to admit it but after gaining dual enrollment I felt a little prideful. After all none of the GOM were said to be in dual enrollment or so I thought.

"We all composed two songs for Rising Star and the Hoshi school board recognized it as a sufficient audition for writing track." Kuroko answered.

"Being at the auditions was all just for the schools publicity and our own." added the green haired male his eyes arching.

"I don't even understand why he is in this class" Aomine walked up.

"Makes no sense to me either" Kise agreed coming up from behind.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" I stood up facing them.

"Simply that you are nothing compared to us." Aomine sneered stepping closer.

"Unbelievable, I earned my way into the same class as you and you don't think I'm on your level"

"heh _earned_ you're funny. Being in the same room doesn't put you on our level. I don't even know what Tetsu sees in you"

Tetsu? Tetsuya? I glanced at Kuroko who looked a slight bit exhausted but still cool and collected as per usual. Aomine and he must have gone back pretty far.

"Clearly he sees more in me than he ever saw in you" I glared.

Aomine's reflexes were much faster than mine. How do I know this? Well, I learned the exact moment when I wasn't able to avoid his fist colliding with my face. I stumbled a bit before regaining my footing. I was going to have to ice my jaw later because of him and I tasted blood in my mouth.

"See Tetsu you can still turn back now. This guy's light is way too dim." Aomine said matter-of-factly placing a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko shrugged him off.

"You asshole" It was cheap shot since he wasn't even looking but I punched Aomine right back in the face. My fist stung a little from hitting so hard. I hadn't been in a fight in such a long time that I almost forgot the feeling.

"You and Kuroko with all this talk about _light_ and _shadow._ I'm confused and tired of your shit and it's only the first day of class"

"You hit like a girl" Aomine said grinning wiping the blood from his lip with the back of his hand.

"You whine like one" I countered.

"You think just because you were a little popular in middle school it means you have the right to push people around well you chose the wrong person. I swear to you all" I pointed around the room at all of them becoming even more angered as I did, seeing as Murasakibara nearby was just enjoying chips and Akashi was up front not even paying attention. He was just writing in a notebook.

"One day my light will be so bright I'll block the sun!" I yelled to no one in particular but receiving a shocked look from everyone. That was enough satisfaction for me. After my declaration today they were going to have to watch out because my resolve was going to be stronger than anything.

Akashi stood up drawing everyone's eyes. He shut his notebook gently and then turned to us smiling. I shuddered remembering the last time I made contact with him.

"Are all of you done bickering?"

Nobody answered the question because nobody was sure if he was joking or not with that smile still plastered on his face.

"Good. I will say this once" I looked up seeing he was addressing me but I couldn't really read what he was thinking through his cold eyes.

"You can carry on with your contempt for us but you look like an angry sore loser when you make statements like that. Once you at least get into the top 5 rank th-"

"Hey" Kise frowned.

"Fine top 6" he rolled his two different colored eyes "then you can say whatever you want but until then don't cross us"

The door to the room burst open breaking our attention on Akashi. Shuffling in was not only our previously absent teacher or so I assumed, by his outfit, but also eight other students.

"What's going on here!? I stop to get coffee for one measly second before coming to class and find the door locked with other students standing outside waiting to be let in and here you guys are" the frazzled man paused looking over at Aomine and I "Is that blood?"

Before we could begin to answer his question he collapsed to the ground. I don't know who screamed but It was all downhill from there. Not even five minutes later we all found ourselves standing in the head principle or dean's office. The space was quite nice actually. Evergreen colored walls, two tan suede chairs, a large stained oak desk with a shining gold nameplate and a comfy looking coal black leather chair. Yet, since I could only see the back of the chair and wasn't actually sitting in it, what did I know?

"It's the first day of school and you boys are already starting trouble" The Dean swiveled in his black leather chair at his desk. He stood up smoothing the end of his suit as he approached.

"I would've expected such from maybe my regular students but… you are all Dual class students…." He paused seeming baffled by the situation. I could see as he walked past he was trying to evaluate us.

"You're all very talented" he muttered disheartened "but none the less rules are rules. This is a place of learning. Under no circumstances do we tolerate fighting or any other disruption to our class environment"

At this point the only thing running through my mind was that I was going to get expelled on my first day and all the hard work I planned for the future and the work it even took getting here was a waste. I could tell some of the others were a little nervous as well. Aside from Akashi, Aomine and Murasakibara who all just looked bored, everyone else seemed worried. Midorima was fiddling with the hem of his khakis and Kise was biting his lip. Kuroko wasn't fidgeting or any other odd behavior but he stood tense next to me. The slight downward tug of his lips was enough indication he was upset more than anything. After all it might have been partly his fault, in a way, that we were all here.

"Excuse me sir" Akashi interrupted from his position not bothering to even make eye contact with the Dean.

"Yes" the man stopped pacing.

"If anyone is going to be punished it should be Aomine and that consistently annoying Kagoma or whatever his name is. Everything would be perfect if he wasn't here"

Aomine scoffed at being thrown under the bus but I was just astounded. Seriously, Kagoma that wasn't even close to my name. Now I definitely couldn't go out like this. If there was one thing for sure that spoiled brat was going to have my name engrained in his brain by the end of the school year.

The Dean smiled at Akashi laughing lightly like they were at lunch and Akashi just told a nice joke.

"Don't blame your misfortune on Kagoma"

I frowned at the butchering of my name. This was the man who saw me audition. How was it even possible he could forget so soon? It got my blood boiling, the reactions of the others. Aomine smirking cockily and Midorima was holding back laughter. Kise went as far as swiping his hand under his nose to cover his smile. They were composed in seconds though as the speech continued.

"By knowing about the fight and being passive you are at just as much at fault here. As are the rest of these bystanders"

Akashi had no appreciation for that answer he was positively steaming. His aurora of hate I could feel and I wasn't even standing near him, actually I was farthest from him. We were lined up in a semi-circle Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, and I stuffed in the medium sized office space.

"Being the nice guy that I am you boys are in luck. Instead of expelling you as I should I'm revoking your Showcase privileges until you can prove yourself worthy of upholding Kagayaku Hoshi's valued reputation."

What the heck showcase privilege? From the looks of it everyone seemed even more distraught then I think they would have been had we really been expelled. I raised my hand.

"Yes Kagoma" the dean acknowledged me.

My lips squeezed together not enjoying his continued error.

"My name is Ka-ga-mi" I emphasized by sounding it out for him. "What is the showcase?"

All the GOM besides Kuroko groaned at my question.

"Are you serious? This is a waste of my time. I'm leaving" Aomine spat.

"Take one step out the door young man and you'll be…"

Aomine was already out the door before he could even finish.

"I'll go cool him down or you know he won't be in class the rest of the week." Kise interjected sprinting after his friend.

"Well I'm not staying." Akashi spoke up "You guys coming?"

He glanced at Midorima and Murasakibara and they nodded following him out.

Akashi took one last look at Kuroko as he stood in the doorway. With his eyes squinted in a glare the message was very clear as he walked 've chosen. I couldn't place it but there was an undertone of another thing. Whatever it was, I deciphered only Akashi and Kuroko understood it.

Later I would find that I was for the most part correct. There was a lot I didn't know about Akashi and Kuroko. Not just them but the other members of the Generation of Miracles too.

Everyone had secrets.

* * *

**Fin **

**Next Time**

**Will Kagami ever learn the meaning of what this showcase is? Will Murasakibara ever get a word in?... Not if I can help it! **

**(I might just be a little hyper today)**

**********Review tell me your thoughts and predictions or mistakes I'll probably go back and reread this and try to correct any errors. **


End file.
